Young Lazuli
Young (VLF111) '''was born in the Lazuli Mob to subordinate female Alina Lazuli. She survived with her litter-mate HP and both became subordinate females. Her mother was eventually evicted by the dominant female Aretha Lazuli, who took dominance after Cazanna died fell to disease. Aretha was not successful in breeding most pups born in the Lazuli during this period where to subordinate females. After Aretha was killed by a predator, Young , one of the oldest largest females in the group, took dominance. She has been alot more successful in breeding and has risen the Lazuli to high numbers, with two separate mates, both Whiskers males, Wollow and Rufus. History Young was born on March 12, 2005 with her litter-mate sister, HP in the Lazuli. Her mother was Alina and her father was an unknown rover. Alina was the daughter of Cazanna and Basil the dominant pair of the Lazuli, making Young their granddaughter. The tow females survived to adulthood. After Basil died natal dominant males rose to power, first JD and then Padloper. On April 24, 2006 Young and HP give birth to a mixed litter of pups named Caroline, Bernard, Teaser, Shaka Zulu, Flax, Landie and Lallie. Young's mother Alina was evicted along with Pancake and Penny. They females left the group and disappeared. Cazanna died in 2007 and her daughter Aretha took over dominance. In May 2007 Flax died then in September 2007 Lallie and Teaser died followed by Landie who died in November. Aretha evicted Mungojerry, Bonzo, Zooey and Young's sister HP and they were Last Seen. Aretha evicted Diana and Papillon who formed the JaXX. With Cazanna'z last daughter gone, Young became the oldest female still in the gruop under dominant female Aretha. In January 2008 Tybalt disappeared. On January 4, 2008 Young gave birth to Calvinia, Christiana, Prieska and Lutzputz. In May 2008 Aretha died, Young took the role of dominant female of the Lazuli being the oldest female still in the group. Then in June 2008 five Whiskers males joined the group. The males were Machu Pichu, Wollow, Rhogan Josh, Rufus and Axel. At first Machu Pichu took dominance beside Young and may have fathered her next litter. However he was recovering from a snake bite and Wollow over threw him. Dominant male J. Alfred Prufrock left the group along with Bernard, Shaka Zulu, Bash and Bosh and joined five wild females to form the Hoppla group. On August 25, 2008 Young and Caroline give birth Rum, Muck, Eigg and Hen. Machu Pichu and Rhogan Josh left to from the PK group. In November 2008 she gave birth to Toppen, Kuhglocken, Snowy, Soul Hudson and Franz. In December 2008 Young give birth to Sammy Jo, Finnlex, Bernie, Chuck Norris, Old Greg and Rufio. On September 15, 2009 Young gave birth to VLP156, Grutte Pier, Brea, Griene Tsiis while Calvinian gave birth to O'Toolie, Shallot and Sossusvlei, on September 25, 2009. They were Young's first known grandchildren. Young gave birth to Mayer, Rice, Mauer, Viking and Murray on December 4, 2009. Axel, Lutzputz and Prieska lefthe group. Young and Hen gave birth to VLP170, VLM171, VLM172, VLP173 and VLP174 in February 2010. That same month Wollow was overthrown by Rufus who became the new dominant male. Young aborted her next litter possiblely the last fathered by Wollow. Young gave birth to three pups in November fathered by Rufus. Young still the dominant female of the Lazuli today. Family Mother: Alina Father: Unknown Gandmother: Cazanna Grandfather: Basil Mates: Machu Pichu, Wollow and Rufus Pups Young is very successful in breeding and has produced over 20 pups during the coarse of her life. As from 2009 the Lazuli number of 25 animals, one of the largest groups in the KMP. '''First Litter born on April, 24 2006 fathered by a rover '''(Mixed Litter) Caroline, Last Seen, disappeared in May 2009 Bernard, Disappeared, formed the Hoppla Mob Teaser Deceased, died in September 2007 Shaka Zulu, Still Alive, living as the dominant male of the Zulus Flax, Deceased, Died in May 2007 Landie, Deceased, Died in Novermber 2007 Lallie, Deceased, died in September 2007 '''Second litter born on January 4, 2008 fathered by a rover Calvinia Still Alive, Living in The Lazuli Christiana, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Prieska Disappeared, Last Seen with Stop It Lutzputz Disappeared, Last Seen with Stop It Third litter born on August 25, 2008 fathered by Machu Pichu or Wollow (Mixed Litter) Rum Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Muck Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Eigg Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Hen Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Fourth litter born on November 11, 2008 fathered by Wollow Toppen, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Kuhglocken, Last Seen, disappeared in November 2010 Snowy, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Soul Hudson, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Franz, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Fifth litter January 29, 2009 fathered by Wollow Sammy Jo, Last Seen, disappeared in October 2010 Finnlex, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Bernie, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Chuck Norris, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Old Greg, Deceased, died in November 2009 Rufio Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Sixth Litter born on September 15, 2009 fathered by Wollow Brea, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Griene Tsiis, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Grutte Pier, Decease, died in July 2010 Seventh Litter born on December 4, 2009 athered by Wollow Mayer, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Murray, Deceased, died in May 2010 Rice, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Mauer, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Viking, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Eight Litter born in Febraury 2010 '''(Mixed Litter Young or Hen) VLM169, Deceased, died in June 2010 VLP170, Deceased, died in March 2010 VLM171, Last Seen, disappeared in November 2010 VLM172, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli VLP174, Deceased, died in March 2010 '''Nineth litter born in November 2010 VLP175, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli VLP176, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli VLP177, Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Links Lazuli Mob Alina Lazuli HP Lazuli Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females